


If a thing loves, it is infinite

by ferreuscelo



Series: Freba Series [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferreuscelo/pseuds/ferreuscelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introspective moment shared by two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If a thing loves, it is infinite

_“To see a World in a Grain of Sand_  
And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,   
Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand   
And Eternity in an hour.”

_William Blake (1757-1827)._

 

“She won’t hurt you anymore.”

Her words are true, for he will be left alone now after her death, but what Reba ignores is that nightmares cannot be easily erased overnight. Her digits move over his nude chest lightly tracing geometrical shapes over the hot skin. Tenderly, as if she was attempting to ease the pain, cleanse him from the sorrow. It will soon be full moon and he is aware of what will happen then, but a part of him wants to fight His command and act like a man. A real one.

Even beasts deserve holidays from time to time.

Dolarhyde’s azure eyes are fixed on the cream colored ceiling of Reba’s bedroom, during one of those rare moments of peace that only take place when they sleep together. Something that’s been happening since he agreed to live with her in the quietness of her realm, her home. “She will always be there.”

“Your mother is dead, Francis.” The woman’s fingertips move up to his jaw and mouth, tracing the ripple of skin that has tortured him for years and she has grown to love. “You are mine and no one else’s.” A short pause. “I’ll take care of you.”

She’s done much more than she gives herself credit for. He gave up on believing he belonged to a family long ago, and learning that his mother died yesterday was the confirmation that there are no strings, direct ones anyways, attaching him to the horror of his childhood. But he still carries her last name. And he will until he dies, for his paternal side has always lived in a void.

Slowly, he faces the blind woman and rolls to lie on his side and press his mouth against hers. Outside, the snow covers everything, just like those nights in which he’s covered in blood and tainted that mantle of white.

Gentle hands reveal one of the woman’s shoulders to kiss its curves and bite it possessively. He raises his gaze to the white Lillies he brought her, Reba’s favorite flowers. It’s not a special date; he saw them and thought of her. How peculiar, to think of someone else before him. Because he has fantasized many nights of what could happen to her if he’s ever caught. They may think she’s been his accomplice for months and could hurt her. He’d stand between them to protect her with his life, just like the many times he has promised to the woman. He’d die for her. And he probably will.

**_I love you. More than anything._ **

The Dragon remains silent. He knows the battle’s almost lost. He is aware that Dolarhyde will endure every punishment the Entity will deliver to him whenever she invades him with these emotions. Because there are things in this life that one cannot be ignored. And what he’s experienced since that very first night has radically changed his concept of life. There’s something worth living for, worth fighting for. It doesn’t matter if he survives or not. As long as she remembers the good moments, long after the truth comes out, he’ll live.

He’ll be eternal.


End file.
